


Just Once

by coopbastian



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Twilight References, Twilight Viewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Just once."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [believesinponds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/believesinponds/gifts).



> I had to post this here. I miss these idiot boys a lot. 
> 
> And if you weren't here for our Glee days, Coopbastian is the ship name for Sebastian Smythe (played by our loving Grant Gustin, surprise!) and Cooper Anderson (played by Matt Bomer). They never met in canon, but if they had, they totally would've made the greatest love story ever. 
> 
> Previously posted on tumblr @flashsvibe for @believesinponds

“Come _on_ , Bas…” Cooper scoots closer to the other man with a sly smile on his face. “Just once.” He wraps an arm around Sebastian’s shoulders, leaning back into the couch. “You know you want to…” 

Sebastian rolls his eyes at him as his boyfriend is turning on the DVD player. “D’you really hate me this much, Coop?” he asks, but he’s smiling to himself, his arms crossed over his chest as he lets his body melt against Cooper’s. 

“I am actually shocked you don’t already love this movie,” Cooper tells him, hitting play on the menu screen. “I mean–it’s _Robert Pattinson_.”   


“But it’s _Twilight_ ,” Sebastian argues, sighing rather dramatically. His speech and movement have gotten drastic ever since he started dating Cooper–he shouldn’t even be surprised at this point.   


Kristen Stewart’s voice fill the room with the first lines of the movie, and Sebastian sighs again. “ _I’d never given much thought to how I would die…But dying in the place of someone I love, seems like a good way to go…_ ”

He glances over at his boyfriend, grinning when he notices that Cooper is, of course, mouthing along to the lines. He wonders how many times exactly this giant dork of his has seen this damn movie. 

“Who’s that?” Sebastian asks when Kristen appears on screen, holding a tiny cactus and claiming she would miss the heat of Phoenix–which, _ew_ , who enjoys a place like Arizona?–and Cooper scoffs at him.   


“That’s Bella,” he says. “Obviously. Shh, pay attention.”   


“Who’s that?” Sebastian asks again when Taylor Lautner shows up.   


“Jacob,” Cooper answers, pinching his boyfriend’s shoulder. “My secret boyfriend.”   


Sebastian can’t help but let out a small laugh. “I should’ve known you always liked them young,” he teases, and that earns him another pinch. 

“Which one is supposed to be Twilight?” Sebastian asks with a smirk when his favorite eye candy Robert Pattison finally appears.   


Cooper snorts. “Okay, you’ve got to stop, Bas,” he tells him, smiling. “Just pay attention.” 

“Hey, it’s only fair I ask questions,” Sebastian says as he’s adjusting himself to lie fully on the couch, resting his head on his boyfriend’s lap. “I never read the books.”  


Cooper rolls his eyes at him. “I suppose that _is_ fair. Now shush, the queen Anna Kendrick is speaking.” 

They end up watching _New Moon_ –which turns out to be Sebastian’s least favorite because, damn, is that Jacob kid annoying (and of course, it’s Cooper’s favorite), _Eclipse_ –Sebastian already doesn’t remember much of this one, he’s pretty sure it’s something about an army of vampire babies. 

And by the end of _Breaking Dawn: Part 1_ , Sebastian is sitting straight up, gaping at the screen that suddenly turns black right after a dead Bella opens her red-colored eyes. 

“What?” He glances at Cooper, still in shock. “ _What?!_ Please tell me there are ten other movies all about Bella being a vampire! You cannot tell me that there’s just _one_ more movie where we’re hardly going to see vampire Bella. Please. _Please_.” 

Cooper is smirking, clearly satisfied that he’s brought his boyfriend down, but Sebastian doesn’t care. He needs more Bella Swan in his life or he is going to sue. He tells his boyfriend just that and it makes him laugh loudly while they put in _Breaking Dawn: Part 2_. 

“This really didn’t need to be in two parts,” Sebastian grumbles. “How come stupid Edward didn’t turn Bella in like, the second movie!? He spends three whole movies whining like a little baby, acting as if Bella’s always the damsel in distress, but she can take damn well of herself! Besides, it’s clear that Bella never felt like she belonged as a human, so why not just fuckin’ turn her early on? Also, why should she have to choose between Edward and Jacob, anyway? They’re both babies and they do not deserve that angel! For the love of…” 

Cooper is laughing at this point while Sebastian is continuing to rant about being on Team Bella. He does manage to quiet down a bit when the opening credits start, but he’s mumbling his frustrations for another minute before he looks over at his boyfriend. 

“I hate you,” he tells him, and Cooper chuckles.   


“This has been my evil plan all along,” Cooper tells him, wrapping his arms around Sebastian. “I do appreciate you spending the day doing this with me…” he says softly, a smile on his face. 

Sebastian lets out a sigh, but it’s light and he’s smiling back and he leans over to peck his cheek. “You’re lucky you’re hot,” he says. “I’d do anything for you, Anderson.” 

The both of them become completely silent besides the snarky comment or a shared laugh during the movie, while they snuggle together on the couch. This is probably what true love looks like, Sebastian thinks. 

And he’s totally okay with it. 


End file.
